Ice on the field
by BishieHunter
Summary: This is a Challenge fic that is about Kai and Micheal the BBA ballplayer.This is a Yaoi folks if you don't like it don't read!!psthis is a reposting


Disclaimer This was a challenge delivered by Guardien so I don't own the story Idea really nor do I own Beyblade  
**thoughts  
""Speaking (morons)  
To the song 'Do you wanna dance' by 98 degrees (the word guy is subbed for girl as this is a yaoi folks)  
[]author quote  
BH: this is a great fic challenge and the first I've written so be kind or don't just Review!!  
Kai: I'm telling you this is a bad idea!  
Micheal: I agree with the loser  
Kai: Who's the loser (stares pointedly at Micheal's outfit.)  
Micheal: These are great clothes  
BH: Now boys this is not the time to argue this is the time to kiss and make-up!!  
The boys both shudder.  
*********************************************************************  
  
The tournament was finally over and Kai slowly lagged behind the others as his antisocial impluses kicked in. He was remembering how the tournament went, how each of his teamates tried their best and still they were taken by surprise luck had every thing to do with their win. He wondered if he himself would ever have the courage Max showed against the all-stars. Kai didn't notice the baseball capped head stareing at him.  
  
Casualy Micheal moved his head Tyring for the best angle for watching Kai. The little blade breaker had caught his attention earlier in the tournament. Oddly though this kid had no interest in his hot bod. The shock of that wore off quickly as he noticed the god like bod of the smaller boy. His interest went unnoticed by the boy in question.   
  
"Shocked that they won?" asked Emily coming up beside him.  
  
"No, just wondering why that one didn't participate they could have used him" stated Micheal in a casual voice.  
  
"Oh you mean Kai I wish I knew the guy should be on our team he's way to good for them." Emily replyed not at all realizing that she just supplied Micheal with some info he had needed. He couldn't very well walk over and demand if his little Kai was any good.  
  
"No worries he'll join us someday when we're ready."With that said Micheal Began to walk away already planning to ambush the blade breaker in question before he could leave.  
  
***  
  
The night was still young as the Bladebreakers were invited to the Main hall for a celebration in their honor thrown by the hotel.  
  
"Congradulations on a win without ever leaving the bench" Micheal the softball player was suddenly sitting beside Kai at the non-acholic bar.  
  
  
Baby, I gotta ask you  
Do you wanna dance  
Because I'm in the mood  
I've been watching you from across the room  
the way your moving  
I could get into you  
  
Kai tried not to watch the rather cute ball player with intrest. After all he wasn't about to admit to being truned on by some stupid jock...who obviously knew his way around a dance party. He never wanted to notice during the tournament how confident the other boy's eye's were so...so compeling . Kai should know he had the same eyes. Of course his own eyes had never had him fantisizing about mussed sheets and sweaty bodys.  
  
"Kai cat got your tongue or do you just not talk?" Micheal questioned. He tried to seem uninterested in the response but his casual mention of Kias toung had relesed a few hidden thoughts to leap to mind. Like Kai's tongue fighting for dominence over his own. He managed to hide his instant reaction to this thought by getting closer to the bar and hiding the suddent tighness of his pants.  
  
Kais own mind was following the same path. *god damn why does his pants have to be so tight...he looks so good* the thought of kissing him caused the silence between the boys to grow.  
  
"Kai, Micheal join the celebration. Sorry that the win had to be over your team micheal but come on we had some tight move.!!" Tyson was yelling as he came towards the boys who both looked agitated at he intruder. Tyson looked anything but put out by the twin glares he was on the recieving end of. "come Micheal dance, get your groove on!!"   
Tysons laughter caused Micheal to suddenly get hit with a plan.  
  
"Sure Tyson lets go tear up a rug." Micheal followed Tyson over to the others and they all began to dance rather competitively. It was like a dance showdown. Kai turned to watch and had to hide the tightness of his own pants by standing. *How dare that dork have such a great bod and such amazing flexibility* Kais angery thoughts were interupted by the bartender.  
  
"Why don't you just go join in?"  
  
  
Tonight is the nightI want to dance with you   
My heart is beating faster than I want it to  
The music is right and the groove starts to move   
Can I find a way to get down with you   
Put your hand in mine  
Let me look into your eyes  
Let's not waste any time guy  
'Cause this feeling's so strong that I can't deny  
  
Kai slowly made his way onto the dance floor being sure that the others saw him and began to do some rather complex Break dancing. His feet flew nad the music blared but everyone's eyes remained plastered on him. He could feel his teamates astonishment at some of the moves but mostly he could feel Micheal's eyes boring holes right through him. As the tempo of the music increased so did the moves that Kia made. His temper raising with each move.*How dare that BBA jock come in to they're party!!! How dare he turn Kia on!!! How dare he look so fine just standing there!!!*  
  
Micheal could barely see straight. Kai was turning him on more than he thought possible. The guy was a walking sexgod!. His eyes were so busy staring he barely noticed the cheif walk up beside him.  
  
"Micheal. Dizzy said you would need this before the night was through she ordered it over the internet I don't know what it is." Kenny handed Micheal a brown wrapped box.There was a small note attached. Micheal tore his eye's off Kai for long enough to read it.  
*Micheal the way you and Kia keep staring at each other I know you'l be needing this soon. Dizzy.*  
He slowly open the box to see some lubricant waiting obviously the little bitbeast had been busy. His laughter began to draw attention so he quickly slipped the package in his back pocket and walked through the crowd to Kai.  
  
The damn ball player had laughed at somthing kenny had given him. How Kai longed to wring the little brain's neck at that moment but then without warning the jock had walked over to Kai.  
  
At first everyone belived that nothing was going to happen than without warnig Micheal joined Kai in a breakdancing contest. It was only moments before Kai colapsed as he had been going at it for longer. Micheal finished with a quick mouvment and stopped at Kai's side before he could walk out of the room.  
  
  
  
I look in your eye's and my world starts to shake  
Intoxicating me with every move you make  
I feel the need to get with you soon  
Ooh you're loking so fine  
And I'm liking the way you move   
Guy you're making me high  
And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
  
  
  
"Come on Kai you know you don't want to leave the others just yet"Micheal teased thinking how much he'd love to be alone with Kai...in a room...with a really large bed....god he was so hard again!  
  
"I need some air you should go back if you really want to be at the party"Kai replied coldly hiding how much he wanted Micheal to follow him.All the way to his room...Damn he needed larger pants.  
  
"Really Kai why do you insist on being so god damn cold to everyone?!" Micheal suddenly was very mad that he couldn't get any closer to Kai than his supposed friends.   
"Why! Why!! Do you really want to know how I feel about you!!!!"Kai screamed felling adreniline hit his system.  
  
"Yes" was Micheal's quiet reply as he slammed Kai against the nearest wall.  
  
Baby, I gotta ask you  
Do you wanna dance  
Because I'm in the mood  
I've been watching you from across the room  
the way your moving  
I could get into you  
  
"Because I know I want you."Micheal thrust his bulging pants against Kai's. A moan resounded from both boys as they felt a jolt of pleasure flash through their whole bodys. Kai lifted his arm and dragged Micheal by the back of his neck closer for a deep tongue-probing kiss that left them both realing.  
  
"Dear lord I want you"Kai's uttered moan in Micheal's ear drew a smile from the eager ball player. He quickly raised his head.  
  
"your room or mine?"The cocky atitude that always got him what he wanted was back.He silently thanked that blested bit beast of Kenny's.  
  
"Mine's closer. But I warn you I never go on bottom."Kai wispered in Micheals ear drawing a moan of excitement from the other boy. "Let's get out of here before one of us does something stupid like shoot off in their pants" Kia suggested  
  
"You really that close?"Micheal raised a brow pulling away and looking a Kais bulging pants.  
  
"No but you seemed to be"was Kai's quick reply.Micheals brow raised again as he felt up the other boys crotch.Kai, not one to be out done shoved his hand down Micheals pants to get a feel for the size he was going to get.  
  
"Okey your room sounds great about now!!"Micheal pulled Kai's hand out of his pants and dragged him towards the stairs.Kai stopped him only long enough to say  
  
"The elevators faster" the boys raced to the elevator nither caring if someone was in with them the recklessly fumbled each others clothes and mouths in a battle for dominace.The elevator stopped at Kai's penthouse suite.Micheal paused looking around.  
  
"You're rich"he stated simply leaving Kai at the door.  
  
"Yeah"Kai was worried that his Micheal would just leave.Most other people did when they found out he was rich.Micheal turned to Kai with a smile.  
  
"Then they won't mind if we destroy some things accidentily."Micheal's smile rekindeled the flame deep inside Kai. Quickly he began tearing at Micheal's clothes. As Micheal, never one to let someone else have all the fun, went to the task of undressing  
  
"You taste good"Kai wispered in Micheals ear as he shoved his tongue in to taste the other boy. Michael had been driven beyond the point of words and was busily feeling up an ddown Kai's chest and back.  
  
  
So what you wanna do  
Do you wanna dance  
So what you gon'do  
Do you wanna get down   
So what you wanna do   
Do you wanna dance  
So what you gon'do  
Do you want to get down  
Get down on it  
Get down on it  
Get down on it  
  
Baby, I gotta ask you  
Do you wanna dance  
Because I'm in the mood  
I've been watching you from across the room  
the way your moving  
I could get into you  
  
  
  
"Let me see you" Micheal ordered pushing Kai to the sofa.Kia grabbed Micheal after a few moments and rolled him onto the large sofa knowing neither of them would last to the bed.Micheal handed the tube of lubricant to Kai and went to work applying some onto his own hardend erection.Kai could no longer talk and non was nessicairy as he applied the lubricant and gently eased a finger into the older boys ass.When micheal only moaned with pleasure Kai quiclky slipped in and began pumping furiously. He slipped a hand between them and began to pump Micheal. It took only moments for both bys to release with two loud screams.  
  
It took several moments for either boy to move.when they did Micheal sat up on his elbows and stared honestly into Kai's eyes.  
  
"Next time can we go a little slower and sometime tonight may I be on top?"Micheals self assured gaze andvoice caused Kai to clapse in laughter.Micheal simply raised a brow."What you didn't think we were done?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
BH: This was my first Yaoi so what did anyone think I'll continue it if I get more than three reviews   
Kai:Damn even I almost believed it  
Micheal:Yeah she's good  
(boys look at each other then shudder)  
Micheal: not good enouph though  
BH:You know you want him^_  
(Kai runs screaming from the room)  
BH:damn and I was hopeing to start something.  
Anyway R&R 


End file.
